cambios de vida
by Amai Hiragizawa
Summary: alguna vez se imaginaron a naraku, hakudoshi, inuyasha, miroku y akago como otras personas no me sorprende que esta historia este llena de locuras y romance pero mas locuras
1. Chapter 1

Cambios de vida.

Capitulo 1

La apuesta.

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen

-Hola de nuevo como están tal vez me recuerden del fic líos de amigos- les saludo la autora

-Nadie quiere oírte- interrumpió un perro-bestia.

-Deja de molestar no tienes nada mejor que hacer- podemos ver que empieza a reírse como loco- es que… me… me… jajá… me da risa como te estresas… ¬¬

-Bueno dejemos a inuyasha de lado con sus rarezas y empecemos-

Después de la batalla contra naraku afirmo rendirse y empezar como cualquier otra persona sin contar que todavía hacía de las suyas ante esto trajo de vuelta a kagura, kanna, hakudoshi y akago solo que este último era un poco más grande,(aparenta tener 5 años) lo peor de todo es que nadie sabe como rayos le hizo para regresarlos (fue con hades o que onda) bueno el chiste es que estaban ahí y pues ocurrió otra cosa naraku explico que debido al regreso de kanna no podía tener el mismo sentimiento de la nada debido a que ese sentimiento esta en el espejo de ella misma y que ahora en adelante tendrían que conocer las nuevas emociones de kanna por otro lado inuyasha pues se había casado con aome pero su actitud era la misma igual con miroku y sango,

-Inuyasha que tal si vamos con naraku-

-¿Qué estás loca? son los enemigos además ahí está ese odioso de hakudoshi- contesto la bestia.

-Vamos inuyasha dejaron de serlo además me entere que kanna tiene emociones y pues digamos que naraku ya no puede hacernos nada y kagura me dijeron que ha estado ocupada con tu hermano en cuanto a hakudoshi deberías comportarte parece que el niño eres tú y no él- respondió aome divertida.

-Pues no he dicho que no y no iremos- dijo el medio demonio mientras se cruzaba de brazos pero aome no lo escucho y ya estaba en la puerta (tenían una cabaña propia de ellos)- inuyasha vamos sango, miroku shippo y kirara nos esperan.

-Hay aome te estoy hablando dije que no iremos- grito inuyasha, pero tampoco escucho y shippo le grito esta vez- inuyasha no captas la idea vamos con naraku o ¿Qué le tienes miedo?, hay enano ven acá corre que te alcanzo (la última frase se pasó en un episodio).

Y así emprendieron su viaje a la misteriosa guarida de naraku (era una casa vieja que todo el mundo conocía y estaba a 15 min. De la casa de inuyasha y aome).

En casa de naraku:

-Naraku soy yo aome vinimos a visitarlos- grito la peli negra.

-Un momento-se escucho decir a una voz femenina muy conocida para todos se abrió la gran puerta de la mansión (nunca dije que no podía ser mansión no hay que ser tan malos con ellos) y quien apareció fue kagura- hola pero… ¿qué hacen aquí?-

-Vinimos a visitarlos a todos, perdón pero tengo que irme es que tengo un asunto- dijo sonrojándose un poco- no te preocupes seguro que los demás están ahí.

Al entrar se encontraron con una escena no muy normal, véase a kanna frente a su espejo sentada en una silla arreglándose a naraku virando TV (también hay diversión en la época antigua) a hakudoshi sentado aún lado de él sin mirar a la tele disgustado y akago sentado en el suelo igual de aburrido que su hermano.

-Hola- dijo shippo a lo cual los tres voltearon- a son ustedes no pensé que vinieran- contestó naraku.

-Vinimos a ver cuáles eran sus avances- contesto sango- pero sobretodo a ver si no encontraron a alguna señorita hermosa para mí- dijo miroku olvidándose de que sango estaba a su lado.

Véase a una muy enojada sango correteando por toda la casa a un muy asustado miroku, en eso inuyasha se encuentra con hakudoshi frente a frente esperando niñerías por parte de los dos.

-Hakudoshi, inuyasha- dijeron ambos- no esperaba que vinieras a mi casa que pretendes, lo que pretendo es irme para no ver tu cara, así pues yo… hakudoshi- se escucho a una joven decir su nombre.

-Está bien te salvaste, q… que fue eso- pregunto inuyasha- vaya al fin han domado a hakudoshi y lo peor fue kanna me pregunto sí…- dijo shippo sorprendido y abriendo los ojos como plato. Después de que sango y miroku terminaran de juagar a corre que te alcanzo por tu vida se dispusieron a platicar en la mesa naraku les conto lo de kanna y kagura y aome le conto sobre ella e inuyasha y sango y miroku.

-Hakudoshi por que tan callado-pregunto miroku.

-MM… por nada-dijo un poco molesto.

-No es cierto es porque kanna lo ha domado-dijo akago ante esto kanna se sonrojo y es que era muy difícil controlar a hakudoshi así como aome se las ingeniaba para controlar a inuyasha- no es cierto a mí nadie me controla oyeron.

-A sí- dijo inuyasha con curiosidad- que tal una apuesta, no podría ser mejor- contesto el niño albino.

-Hakudoshi me prometiste que no te meterías en líos- después de lo que kanna dijo inuyasha no lo podía creer de cuando acá hakudoshi hacía promesas y exclusivamente a kanna porque de naraku no estaba tan seguro le faltaba el respeto peor que una que una ardilla con rabia- No me digas que tu novia te va a impedir una apuesta.

-Kanna no es mi novia…- dijo muy sonrojado- yo… yo esto de… - no sabía que contestar hasta que la salvación llego a él- inuyasha abajo.

-Aome porque lo hiciste, porque no dejas de molestar a hakudoshi no te está haciendo nada- dijo la joven mientras los demás veían la escena y kanna se sentía bien puesto que inuyasha la confundió con su novia y no sabía porque pero se había puesto feliz- Pues vas a aceptar la apuesta sí o no.

-Sí, es mas todos nosotros vamos a participar- contesto el niño poniendo sus manos contra la mesa haciendo que la mesa suene duro- que- gritaron los otros tres, de que se trata.

-Tendrán que vestirse y actuar como una chica pero su oponente escogerá a quien robarle la identidad y tendrá que ser la chica que más les llama la atención así que tendrán que decir quién es- explico inuyasha.

-Muy bien- hakudoshi se oía seguro pero en sus pensamientos se decía así mismo "Oh no que hare no estoy listo para confesarlo y menos delante de ese perro-bestia"-muy bien.

Continuara…

-Porque vas a revelar mi secreto- dijo enojado el gua… digo el albino.

-Porque… porque…, no sabe no sabe- se burlaba inuyasha- porque no te callas creo que te habla aome.

-Contéstame- hay haku luego te diré porque (la autora es fan del guapísimo de hakudoshi)


	2. bienvenidas chicas

Capitulo 2

Bienvenidas chicas.

-No lo permitiré- dijeron los dos.

-Vamos solo será ese secreto haku inu- suplicaba la autora- bien tomaré eso como un sí empecemos ya, no espera…

-Aceptan- pregunto inuyasha- claro que aceptan, hakudoshi no hables por todos quieres- dijo naraku.

-Aceptan porque lo digo yo- grito.

-Y quien ha dicho que eres mi patrón- interrumpió akago.

-El simple hecho de que sea tu hermano mayor me da autoridad sobre ti- respondió hakudoshi.

-AA…- decía akago- y es la misma autoridad con la que obedeces a naraku.

-Hay ya basta ustedes dos están peor que aome y yo cuando nos peleamos por…- se detuvo al ver que iba a revelar algo- porque pelean tu y la señorita aome- pregunto miroku.

-Que les importa- respondió todo sonrojado, en eso llego sesshomaru con kagura- kagura ve con aome, kanna y shippo y tu sesshomaru también le entras te guste o no- exigió el hibrido.

-Pero que…- inuyasha lo jalo del brazo para que se sentara y después de que corrió a kagura para que se fuera con las demás el demonio hablo- inuyasha que crees que haces porque me metes en tus problemas.

-Nada te quedas callado porque asignare a su oponente- ordeno- a ver mm… naraku escoge para miroku, miroku para sesshomaru, sesshomaru para akago, akago para mí, yo para hakudoshi y hakudoshi para naraku, entendido.

-Sí- exclamaron todos muy enojados y mas sesshomaru que no sabía ni jota de lo que hablaban pero después akago se lo dijo e inuyasha anuncio otra cosa- muy bien ahora nos dividiremos para buscar las ropas adecuadas recuerden que son de las personas a quien les toco escoger por ellas.

Todos se dividieron a buscar media hora más tarde las chicas vieron como los "niños" volvían adentro con ropa y se extrañaron muchísimo.

-Muy bien y ahora que- pregunto miroku.

-Ahora daremos el intercambio de personalidades- dijo inuyasha- y al final de la semana que recibirá el ganador y el perdedor- pregunto hakudoshi.

-Buena pregunta el ganador tendrá que escoger a los esclavos que le servirán durante una semana y el perdedor tendrá que salir en una cita con una chica vestido todavía con la ropa que le tocara- dijo triunfante inuyasha.

Todos se imaginaron su cita con esa chica especial pero se les arruino cuando se imaginaron todavía vestidos como ellas.

-Muy bien a comenzar- dijo naraku- yo primero, miroku serás sango por una semana y ya sabes que significa si pierdes, si- dijo mientras tomaba su ropa.

-Bueno ya que seré sango sesshomaru te vestirás como kagura- dijo el monje a lo cual sesshomaru casi se desmaya (fans de sesshomaru ayúdenlo).

- Qué pero que… está bien no me gusta decir esto pero la chica que más le llama la atención a este niño albino es rin- dijo al mismo tiempo que de mala gana le daba un kimono de rin.

-Muy bien yo seré rin, entonces inuyasha serás kikyo- exclamo el niño.

-Que, no puede ser aome me llama mucho la atención- ante esto el pobre inuyasha calló en la trampa- ajá lo confesaste serás aome- dijo akago.

-¿Eh?, no yo no quise…- pero hakudoshi interrumpió – que pasa inuyasha no te gusto la idea- dijo el albino con una sonrisa llena de venganza.

-Maldito hakudoshi, como yo seré aome tú serás…- silencio sepulcral porque nadie sabía quién robó el corazón de aquel indomable albino- ¡K…a…n…n…a!

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los otros que no entendían ni jota- hay dije que hakudoshi será kanna oyeron kanna robo el corazón de este apestoso albino- grito inuyasha.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con caras de "qué rayos dijo" mientras inuyasha sonreía triunfante y hakudoshi se había sonrojado mientras tenía una cara de "voy a matarte".

-Es eso cierto hakudoshi-pregunto naraku.

-Glup- trago saliva antes de hablar- yo… yo… no… e… kanna… y yo…- pero se ponía más nervioso cada segundo- es que… yo y kanna, ¿qué?- pregunto una hermosa voz.

Todos voltearon a ver quién era y ahí estaban aome, sango, kanna, kagura, llego rin y aún lado estaba shippo.

-Muy bien hora de terminar- dijo el pequeño albino- naraku me informaron bien así que ten serás la chica del pueblo como se llama ah, si naoki- término de decir, ante esto todos se quedaron paralizados y naraku nervioso y las chicas bueno ellas no entendían.

-Mañana empezaremos- dijo inuyasha.

Continuara…

-Ya está contenta- reclamo inuyasha.

-Mm…pues más o menos-

-Odio que nos trates como tus títeres- grito haku.

-Hay claro que no mi querido haku- la autora babeando por aquel albino sin sentido.

-Mundo a dulce me responde- decía inuyasha- ni modos ya se pueden ir los lectores la autora se nos fue.


	3. amigas raras

Capitulo 3.

Mis raras amigas.

-Y con raras te refieres a la apuesta- pregunto inuyasha.

-Tú qué crees, hay inuyasha no seas tonto- respondió haku

-Empecemos antes de que babee- dijo su servidora (ósea la autora no se hagan ilusiones de ser su sirvienta)- y porque vas a babear- pregunto incrédulo el perro-bestia.

-Porque… porque… comencemos ahora-

Al día siguiente sería esperar la expresión de todas las chicas entonces veamos como reaccionaron. Aome se despertó de la cama que compartía con inuyasha (no sean mal pensados).

-Inuyasha ya te levantaste- pregunto la chica- si ya me levante- se escucho decir desde un cuarto de atrás.

-Inuyasha a comer- dijo yendo donde se encontraba para mirar tal escena y soltar el plato que traía.

-¿Qué haces con eso?- grito espantada y eufórica.

-Aome p… puedo… explicártelo- dijo inuyasha tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Así y supongo que será muy buena de lo contrario no estarías usando mi ropa- sentencio.

En casa de naraku:

Vemos a kanna arreglándose (otra vez) se sentía bien lo que no quería admitir es que se la pasa viéndose en el espejo porque no quería que hakudoshi la viera desarreglada, en eso entra naraku y la saluda.

-Hola kanna ya está listo el desayuno-

-Mm… si- en eso mira a naraku en el espejo- am… creo que tu nuevo look es radiante jajá- dijo mientras aguantaba la risa.

-Jajá- rio naraku con sarcasmo- veamos si dices lo mismo cuando veas a los demás, ¿a los demás?- en eso entra hakudoshi y akago.

-Buenos días kanna- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y espantados por la reacción de kanna y kagura, ante eso kanna les contestó volteándose pero grito al ver esa escena- hola haku... aaaaaa.

-Jajá- se reía naraku.

-¿Por qué están vestidos… así?- pregunto la chica agitando las manos con desesperación.

-Kanna puedo explicártelo- trato de enmendar hakudoshi pero kanna lo interrumpió al reconocer el vestuario- ¿ese no es mi kimono favorito el que traes puesto?-

-A… yo…- no sabía que decir pero akago intervino- y no solo eso también trae puesto tu flores favoritas-

-Akago ¿ese no es el kimono de rin?, ¿qué sucede? Y quiero una respuesta ahora- en eso entra kagura y ve dicha escena y comienza a reírse.

-Jajá… ya… ya… ni… se… sesshomaru lo hace… jajá- dijo entre risas en eso los hermanos albinos les vino un pensamiento "eso el lo que tú piensas".

-Naraku te me haces conocido- dijo kagura- a ya se eres naoki mi amiga del pueblo a quien te presente, no como crees no. Entonces kagura se fue con sesshomaru.

En casa de sango:

-Miroku ¿a qué hora tienes que ir con naraku?- y sango se quedo pálida al ver a miroku con su traje de exterminadora.

-Es broma ¿verdad?- dijo sin expresión alguna- kohaku sabe ¿quién es su cuñado?

-S…sango te juro que tiene una explicación y kohaku no sabe que estoy usando tu ropa- dijo con nerviosismo- creí que eras diferente miroku.

-Esto no es lo que parece- repitió- ¿seguro que eres hombre?, claro sango me ofendes.

-Así pues yo lo dudo- dijo viéndolo de arriba para abajo.

Con sesshomaru:

-No es posible que tú también pensé que tenías dignidad- dijo kagura- y yo que me reí de akago, hakudoshi y naraku.

-No es lo que parece- dijo sesshomaru mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y tenía una gotita en su cabeza.

-Señor sesshomaru usted sabe ¿Cómo se vistieron los demás?- pregunto rin pero no contesto sino que la gotita se hizo más grande.

-Todo es culpa de ese tal inuyasha que obligo a mi amo bonito- decía yaken- yaken ya cállate.

-Sesshomaru ¿es que todos ustedes están enfermos?, ¿por qué aceptaron?- pregunto kagura.

-Ese niño albino que rin tiene como cuñado acepto por nosotros- respondió el aludido.

-Hakudoshi puede ser tan perceptible- comentó.

En la cabaña más tarde llegaron todos con sus nuevos looks (jajá) todos se sentaron en circulo para ver cómo habían reaccionado las chicas.

-Haber primero los que viven en esta casucha, y sesshomaru casi lo olvido- ante esto le envió una mirada asesina a inu- como se portaron kanna, kagura y rin claro que naoki pues naraku tendrá que ir a visitarla.

-Pues…- empezó a decir akago.

- Flash back-

Kagura salió para encontrarse con sesshomaru.

-Y bien espero una respuesta hakudoshi- dijo sería kanna.

-Sobre ¿qué?- pregunto inocente- sobre porque traes mi kimono favorito- grito la niña.

-Por la apuesta, en esto consiste en vestirse así por una semana- respondió el niño muy sonrojado- pero hakudoshi venga dile a kanna porque escogiste su ropa.

Esto hizo que hakudoshi se sonrojara más- porque… porque, por que escogiste mi ropa haku solo dime yo te prometo que no te gritare.

-Glup, porque… el chiste era escoger el vestuario una chica que… nos… lo que pasa es que….- estaba más nervioso que un alumno cuando va a exponer- akago naraku **necesito** hablar con kanna.

Dijo mientras hacía una señal con los ojos de que se fueran al patio un momento- kanna quiero decirte que tú me… tú me…-

-Yo ¿qué?- pregunto kanna- bueno sabes está bien dejare que te pongas mi ropa por más extraño que sea.

-Fin del flash back-

-¿Eso fue todo?- pregunto inuyasha, el niño solo miraba hacia abajo muy rojo- c… cállate no tienes derecho o acaso aome se lo tomo bien.

-Pues… pues- decía inu

-Flash back-

-Aome déjame explicarte- suplicaba inuyasha.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que explicarme? Que te gusta ponerte mi ropa- dijo la chica muy enojada.

-Esto no es lo que parece es solo una apuesta- dijo inuyasha- te estoy hablando aome hazme caso.

-Pues quédate con tus raros gustos y abajo- grito la chica a lo cual inuyasha azoto como res en el suelo.

-Fin del flash back-

Continuara…

-Enserio me haces ver como un bobo- dijo haku entonces una autora lo abraza efusivamente- no como crees bueno un poco pero es mi trabajo.

-Hay si todo para ese enano albino- ante esto haku mando una mirada asesina y la autora no los pudo controlar- nos vemos antes de que la guerra comience.


	4. revelacion

Capitulo 4.

Revelación

-Ósea que también harás que ellas se enteren- grito inuyasha.

-Pues si más o menos, no quiero que kanna se entere- dijo haku.

-Pero…, no quiero que se entere oíste- grito el niño- pues ni modo empecemos-

-Pues no pero aome sabe- dijo inuyasha.

-¿Ella sabe qué?- pregunto sesshomaru.

-Pues eso que kanna no sabe de hakudoshi- dijo mirando hacia abajo muy sonrojado.

-¿Qué?, que tu estas enamorado de aome- dijo akago.

-Bueno ya…- dijo inu muy rojo- a ver sesshomaru como reacciono kagura y rin-

-P… pues-

-Flash back-

-Señor sessh…- rin se quedo estática- señor sesshomaru se siente bien, a rin yo…

-Sesshomaru adivina fíjate que haku….-kagura no pudo terminar porque vio que traía puesto.

-Se siente bien señorita kagura- pregunto rin.

Entonces kagura se desmayo al ver al tan incomparable sesshomaru vestido con un kimono suyo.

-Fin del flash back-

-Enserio no podía ser peor- se reía inuyasha.

-Bueno ya miroku cuéntanos como te fue con sango- pregunto naraku.

-Fue muy anormal- dijo con una gotita.

-Flash back-

-Sabes creo que deberíamos distanciarnos- dijo la exterminadora.

-Sango no me hagas esto, no es lo que parece- suplicaba el monje mientras veía como sango se iba.

-Aléjate nos tendremos que dar un tiempo- dijo fijando distancia.

-Sango- gritaba el pobre monje.

-Fin del flash back-

En el jardín con las chicas:

-Oigan chicas hoy en la mañana… encontré a akago, hakudoshi y naraku con ropa mía de rin y naoki- decía kanna

-A decir verdad yo también encontré a inuyasha en la misma situación- dijo aome.

-Que coincidencia yo también- dijo sango.

-Sesshomaru también y déjenme decirles que no esperaba eso- aseguro kagura.

-Oigan todo esto es por una apuesta no- dijo aome y las demás asintieron- bueno no les parece casualidad que solo usen ropa nuestra.

-A decir verdad si- en eso llego naoki y le conto que vio a naraku con ropa suya- y eso fue lo que paso.

-Oigan que no se dan cuenta aquí hay gato encerrado- dijo naoki.

-Mm… piensen qué relación hay entre los chicos y nosotras- dijo aome.

-Pues la única relación que encuentro es que miroku, sango, inuyasha y aome tienen un compromiso- dijo kanna.

-Eso es- grito sango- piensen quien además de nosotros cuatro tiene un compromiso-

-Pues yo y akago lo tenemos y kagura y sesshomaru también- dijo rin- y naraku quiere tener un compromiso con naoki.

-Entonces ya esta los chicos escogieron a las chicas que más les importa- dijo naoki

-Pero hakudoshi y yo no tenemos ningún compromiso- dijo kanna.

-Hay kanna que no es obvio- dijo kagura- a ¿qué te refieres kagura?

-Le quitaste el corazón a hakudoshi por eso se viste como tu- dijo la chica ante eso kanna abrió los ojos de par en par y luego se sonrojo- que cosas dices.

Con los chicos:

Todos se asomaron en la ventana para ver mejor a las chicas todos embobados claro que algunos lo disimulaban mejor.

Creen que ya se hayan dado cuenta de por qué escogimos sus ropas- pregunto miroku.

-Mm… tal vez bueno eso no importa ahora hakudoshi si lo vas a confesar- dijo inu.

-¿Qué, qué debo confesar?- pregunto el niño.

-No te hagas confiesa de una vez o llamo a kanna para que se lo digas en persona- amenazo akago.

-Muy bien tendré que hacerlo, la razón por la que escogieron el vestuario de kanna es porque… porque… kanna… kanna… kanna me gusta muchísimo- grito el niño pero una personita lo escucho- que dijiste hakudoshi.

A lo cual todos reconocieron la voz y dijeron "uuu" y miraron a la puerta ahí se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la mismísima… (Los dejo con ansias)… protagonista y fabulosa aome.

-Que kanna te gusta- repitió ella.

-Aome estas de chismosa—dijo inu.

-Basta inuyasha solo vine por algo de la cocina cuando escuche lo que haku dijo- respondió mientras se acercaba al niño ya muy sonrojado.

-Aome no se lo digas- alcanzo a decir con una voz poco audible mientras miraba hacia abajo- pero, ¿por qué?

-Porque no estoy listo para confesarlo- respondió- no te preocupes yo te daré las oportunidades que necesites-el niño no entendió a que se refería después de eso aome salió prometiendo no decir nada y los chicos se retiraron para reunirse el viernes último día.

Continuara…

-Por poco y haces que kanna se entere- recrimino el albino.

-Perdón pero no puede evitarlo mi querido haku- respondió la autora.

-Hay me enferma que le dices "mi querido haku"- dijo inu

-Que pasa inuyasha celoso de que prefiera a haku- dijo una autora mientras abrazaba a aquel lindo albino mientras se sonrojaba e inu se molesto- nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	5. mi dia extraño

Capitulo 5.

Mi día extraño.

-Lo haces para perjudicarme verdad- dijo el niño.

-Pues no porque lo dices- pregunte muy confundida.

-Pues lo dice por el titulo tonta- intervino el perro-bestia.

-Hay ya…, comienza de una vez quiero que sea rápido me ahorrare mas vergüenza así-

-Si mí querido haku, como me gustaría mandarte y no pusieras pretexto como lo hace ese albino apestoso-

-Bueno ya dejare mis locuras a otro lado y comencemos que la inspiración se me va-

Al día siguiente pues no fue muy normal ¿por qué no nos vamos en orden? Para ver como les fue a nuestro grupo de chicas raras.

-Aome ya déjame en paz- grito un perro-bestia.

-Por favor inuyasha solo quiero que te veas bien si vas a personificarme por lo menos que te veas bonita- dijo la chica.

-¿Quién te dijo que quería verme como tú? Solo lo hago por apuesta-

-Inuyasha quédate quieto si no, no te puedo poner el labial-

-Ya déjame-

Con miroku y sango:

-Por favor miroku vuelve a intentarlo-

-Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con la apuesta- contesto el monje.

-Pero no quiero que camines como sea con mi vestuario- aseguro sango.

-Pero sango esto es vergonzoso- dijo miroku.

-Pero nada vuelve a intentarlo- regaño la chica.

-Hay dios en que me metí- rogaba el monje.

Con naraku y naoki:

-Pero nada no va a pasar nada si lo hacemos- dijo la chica (no es lo que piensan).

-No estoy listo para tal humillación-

-Pero no se nota la diferencia solo decimos que somos gemelas y ya-

-No puedo- decía naraku- solo iremos al pueblo y ya.

-E… está bien-

En el pueblo:

-Disculpe señorita- dijo un joven- me podría decir dónde está la fruta.

-Por allá y no soy señorita soy hombre- dijo naraku inflando su pecho a lo cual el joven lo miro extraño- ya veo quien tiene la armadura en tu casa- y se fue muy extrañado.

Con los hermanos:

-Vamos deja que te peine la peluca- dijo una joven.

-No ya déjame rin- dijo akago.

-Oigan han visto a kanna- pregunto hakudoshi (aún vestido como ella)

-Aquí estoy mira haku te presento a un amigo su nombre es yaco- presento kanna.

-Hola tu eres ¿hakudoshi?- pregunto aquel joven de piel blanca (pero no tanto como ellos), cabello rojo y ojos azueles.

-Sí, no es lo que crees es solo una ridícula apuesta- dijo el chico con algo de desconfianza.

-Bueno chicos tengo que llevarle algo a inuyasha y aome no me tardo- se retiro kanna.

Una vez que se fue:

-Así que tu eres el albino del que kanna nunca deja de hablar- contesto bruscamente a lo cual rin y akago se sorprendieron.

-¿Qué pretendes con ella? – se enojo haku.

-Jajá tranquilo lo único que quiero es tenerla para mí una noche- dijo descaradamente.

-Si tú te atreves a tocarla te juro que te mataré- grito furioso hakudoshi.

-¿Qué te traes con mi cuñada?- dijo akago.

-Akago kanna no es tu cuñada y tu mas te vale tomar mi advertencia enserio-

-Tranquilo no le hare nada que le disguste- en eso nota a rin y se acerca a ella- puede que seas la siguiente- a lo cual akago estallo.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla maldito-

-Ya volví que pasa haku, akago, rin- no, no pasa nada- dijo hakudoshi mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina a yaco y kanna los miraba desconcertada.

Con sesshomaru y kagura:

-Enserio crees que lo lograras-

-Pues tengo que hacerlo no quiero ser sirviente de nadie-

-Eres una tonta como te atreves a dudar de mi amo- grito yaken.

-Vamos no es para tanto- dijo kagura.

-Claro tú ignorancia no ve que mi amo es el mejor- dijo yaken.

-Yaken cállate y tenle más respeto a kagura- dijo serio.

-Pero amo- recrimino yaken.

-Pero nada recuerda que kagura y yo tenemos un compromiso-

Por otro lado una figurita pequeña reía mientras veía las escenas no muy peculiares de nuestras chicas raras.

-Estos tontos jajá no pensé que enserio lo harían-

En eso llega con aome que seguía empeñada en arreglar a inuyasha.

-Vaya inuyasha las faldas te sientan bien-

-A ¿quién le dijiste eso enano?-

-Shippo no te burles de inuyasha lo tiene que hacer a fuerza- dijo aome.

-Aome no es cierto inuyasha pudo apostar otra cosa menos eso solo lo hizo por vengarse de hakudoshi pero termino en la misma situación que él-

-Ya cállate enano-

-Bueno ya he visto suficiente como para saber el chisme y como van los demás- decía el pequeño zorro.

-Cuéntanos- dijo intrigada aome.

Pues…- shippo les conto todo desde que los vio en la mañana con un pleito hasta la pelea de hakudoshi con ese amigo de kanna yaco y lo serio que es el compromiso de kagura y sesshomaru- y eso fue lo que paso.

-Oh- dijeron los otros dos.

Continuara…

-Como me pudiste hacer eso- sentencio el niño

-Perdón pero es mi trabajo-

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con este niño-

-Bueno yo me voy ahí se ven y a todos los lectores gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Ultimo dia

Capitulo 5.

Ultimo día.

-Al fin esta pesadilla va a acabar- dijo inu.

-Jajá si va a acabar-

-¿Qué te traes entre manos?- pregunto haku.

-Ya lo veras mí querido hakudoshi-

-Porque siento que no me va a gustar- dijo inu- bueno pus ya que comencemos de una vez.

-Me estás diciendo que hakudoshi se puso a pelear con el nuevo amigo de kanna porque le dijo "tranquilo lo único que quiero es tenerla para mí una noche" y hakudoshi le dijo "si tú te atreves a tocarla te juro que te matare"- dijo aome dando un resumen del chisme de la semana.

-Si- contestó shippo.

-Pues eso nos termina de comprobar que ese apestoso albino se enamoro de kanna- dijo inu.

-Tú no digas nada porque vi cuando caíste en la trampa de akago- comento shippo.

-¿Cuál trampa?-

-Pues cuando te dijo "inuyasha serás kikyo" y tú dijiste "no puede ser a mí me gusta aome"- dijo el pequeño zorro a lo cual aome lo miro esperando alguna respuesta digna.

-N…no te hagas ilusiones lo dije p…porque no tenía opción- grito inuyasha.

-¿Qué dijiste? Que no tenías opción- dijo muy enfurecida- pues sabes estoy repensando el hecho de haberme casado contigo…. Tonto, ¡tonto!- luego aome se fue enfurecida y lanzo su último grito- y para que lo sepas no te necesito conmigo ¡abajo!

Inuyasha azoto al suelo el pobre (nunca puede decir algo decente pero para las fans de inu una vez que lo conocen ya no es tan malo) pasaron días y llego el último día era viernes y todos se habían reunido para ver quiénes eran los últimos, a lo cual solo quedaron inuyasha, hakudoshi y sesshomaru.

-Parece que solo quedan inuyasha, hakudoshi y sesshomaru- dijo miroku.

-Si yo perdí porque rin no dejaba de peinar la peluca y se me hizo muy molesto- comento akago.

-Yo lo hice porque muchos me decían señorita cuando salía con naoki y algunos dudaban de mi machismo- dijo naraku.

-Pues decían bien- dijo inu.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Bueno antes de que empiecen yo perdí porque ya no soportaba que sango me viera rarito-

-Bueno los que quedan ya nos podemos quitar la ropa de las chicas el nuevo reto será…

-Dinos que será- dijo sesshomaru.

-Pues no se me ocurre nada- dijo inuyasha y todos se fueron de espaldas claro como me gusta al estilo anime.

-Pues qué tal si se abstienen- sugirió miroku.

-Pero kagura y yo no lo hemos hecho- dijo espantado sesshomaru (Al fin una expresión en su rostro).

-Ya le dije a aome que aún no estoy listo-

-Kanna y yo ni siquiera estamos comprometidos- dijo hakudoshi.

-Hay no sean bobos no se refiere a eso animales, sucios, mal pensados, cochinos, pensadores de...- suerte que akago interrumpió a naraku (gracias cuñado… digo akago)

-Lo que naraku quiere decir es que se abstengan de estar con ellas y cambien papeles- respondió el niño menor.

-Ósea que yo con kagura, sesshomaru con aome e inuyasha con kanna- respondió haku.

-Exacto-

-De ninguna manera dejare que este mal nacido se acerque a ella- dijeron los tres apuntándose entre ellos.

-Vaya lo único que tenemos en común todos nosotros son celos hasta de nosotros mismos- comento naraku.

Con las chicas:

-Oye aome porque tan molesta- pregunto sango.

-Pues…- pero kagura la interrumpió- inuyasha y tú se pelaron otra vez.

-Si-

-Pues naraku se molesto porque cuando salimos muchos le dijeron señorita- aseguro naoki- y a ustedes como les fue kanna, rin.

-Ah… akago se aburrió de que lo peinara- dijo rin ocultando lo que había pasado le prometió a hakudoshi no decirle nada a nadie.

-Pues yo le presente un amigo que conocí en el pueblo a hakudoshi pero me tuve que ir a dejarle algo a aome y cuando volví note que haku estaba molesto- explico kanna.

-Hay kanna…- dijo aome- ¿qué, qué pasa?

-Lo que pasa es que hakudoshi se puso celoso de tu nuevo "amiguito"- dijo kagura a lo cual las otras se rieron.

-Pues no tendría porque yaco y yo somos amigos al igual que hakudoshi y yo solo amigos- dijo kanna.

-Pero si se ve que se gustan- dijo naoki.

-No ustedes están confundiendo las cosas- dijo la chica.

Con los chicos:

-Está bien entonces no lo haremos- dijo miroku.

-Bien pues yo reto a hakudoshi a que le diga la verdad a kanna pero le diré a aome que lo grabe para mostrárselo a todo el mundo- sentencio inuyasha.

-Pues yo reto a sesshomaru a que le proponga matrimonio a kagura- a lo cual todos casi sienten que se les sale el alma.

-Pero hakudoshi estás seguro- dijo akago con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Hace un mes sesshomaru vino a comer y oí que rin le aconsejaba como proponerle matrimonio a kagura- dijo el pequeño albino con una sonrisa triunfante y sesshomaru solo se quedo ahí y le dio el reto a inuyasha.

-Inuyasha tendrás que…- todos se quedaron en silencio- portarte como buen perrito que eres y… no pelear con aome es más tendrías que complacerla y si haces algo mal pedir disculpas-

-Eso es muy fácil-dijo naraku

-No es fácil inuyasha tiene la habilidad de hacer enojar a la señorita aome todos los días y ni siquiera le pide disculpas después de que se les pasa el coraje empieza otra pelea y luego de esa no dicen nada- dijo miroku.

-No le has pedido perdón a aome después de una pelea- pregunto akago.

-No ni tengo porque- dijo inu.

-Rin y yo no tenemos problemas…- dijo akago- akago di la verdad- comento haku.

-Bueno si tenemos pero muy pocos y nosotros…-

-Akago no oíste que dijeras la verdad- regaño naraku.

-Bueno ya tenemos muchos problemas pero nosotros siempre pedimos disculpas- respondió el niño.

-Akago si no dices la verdad te pateo- dijeron naraku y hakudoshi y los otros con cara de no entender (excepto sesshomaru que ya sabía a qué se referían).

-Bueno ya sí, después de una pelea sigue otra y otra y otra las disculpas llegan después de 5 peleas seguidas pero… snif, snif… no somos la pareja perfecta- dijo mientras empezaba a dramatizar.

Continuara…

-Enserio ese en mi hermano- dijo haku.

-Pues más o menos-

-Pues si se parecen- comento inuyasha.

-Se parecerá a ti pedazo de bestia-

-Ya tranquilos nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo si es que aun puedo controlarlos adiós.


	7. perdedor y ganador

Capitulo 7.

Perdedor y ganador.

-¿Quién pierde y quien gana?- pregunto el perro-bestia.

-No empieces con tus preguntas- regaño su servidora.

-No es el final ¿verdad?- dijo hakudoshi.

-Cierto por eso te quiero jajá bueno empecemos-

-Akago ya deja de lloriquear lo único que te pedimos es que no dijeras mentiras- dijo naraku.

-Bueno es que me dolió que no confiaran en mí- dijo indignado.

-Bueno ya déjense de niñerías lo van a hacer si o no- pregunto inuyasha.

-Si- respondieron de mala gana hakudoshi y sesshomaru. (Claro que sesshomaru es muy serio y le dio igual)

-Entonces quien será el primero- pregunto miroku.

-Pues podría ser…- empezó a decir akago- sesshomaru.

-Pero que…- dijo sorprendido- ¿Por qué yo primero?

-Porque quiero ver qué cara pone kagura cuando se lo preguntes- contesto feliz el niño.

-De acuerdo-

Rato después fueron a casa de naraku traían una cámara la cual aome se las había prestado (lo curioso es que los chicos y las chicas estaban ahí listos para grabar).

-Ya escóndanse- dijo inuyasha.

-Muy bien aquí voy- se dijo sesshomaru a lo cual llego kagura y se extraño que yaken y rin no estuvieran con él.

-Am… hola llegaste sin avisar- dijo fríamente.

-Mm… sí yo… quiero decirte algo- dijo sesshomaru.

-Ya sé lo que me quieres decir- dijo kagura.

-¿Enserio?-

-Si tú quieres decirme que… nosotros… deberíamos…- a kagura se le salieron las lágrimas-…deberíamos… ¡terminar!- grito.

-¿Qué?, ¡no!- se horrorizo(al fin veo su rostro con expresión).

-¿Entonces?- le pregunto la chica.

-¿Quiero pedirte…pedirte…?- dijo muy sonrojado (se lo imaginan fans de sesshomaru no lo digo porque sea una)

-Que nos casemos-

Kagura se quedo paralizada y no supo que contestar sesshomaru solo le repitió la pregunta y al no tener respuesta se dirigió a la puerta sin expresión alguna.

-Espera- grito la chica- yo… si… acepto- al oír esas palabra sesshomaru se volteo y luego se abrazaron para separarse horrorizados ante los gritos de sus amigos.

-Muy bien ahora veamos quien de ustedes dos pierde porque yo ya gane- dijo.

-Hakudoshi tus eres el siguiente- le dijo inuyasha.

-Ya que- dijo el pequeño albino sonrojado (ay mi lindo haku como te quiero y más aun sonrojado).

Todos (por no decir excepciones y lo digo por chismosos) fueron donde kanna se encontraba y vaya sorpresa, se encontraron a yaco lo que molesto a haku.

-Hola kanna- dijo haku mientras le lanzaba rayitos con los ojos a yaco.

-Hola hakudoshi espérenme aquí los dos olvide traer una cesta kagura me pidió que le llevara fruta no me tardo- kanna se fue y entonces yaco (como descarado que es) revelo sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Así que nos seguiste albinito- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que esperabas después de que me dijiste tus intenciones no iba a dejar que kanna estuviera cerca de ti- aseguro el niño.

-Vamos hakudoshi amigo ya viste a kanna es de buen verse-

-A mí no me digas amigo te lo advierto no te le acerques-

-Pues eso lo veremos tal vez kanna quiera un rato de placer con hombres como yo- en eso hakudoshi hizo caer a yaco dejándolo en el suelo y los demás veían expectantes la escena entre los árboles.

-No trates a kanna como cualquier chica ella no es capaz de eso-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le dijo desde el suelo- porque yo la conozco porque no sería capaz.

-Tal vez es lo que tú piensas porque la proteges tanto-

-Porque me gusta, es maravillosa la amo con toda mi alma- Contesto aunque estaba enojado no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Ah ya veo entonces trágate tus cursilerías porque kanna es mía- le grito- kanna no es un objeto yaco.

-Y porque no si ella…- no pudo terminar porque en ese momento llego kanna y interrumpió la discusión.

-Ya regrese ah hakudoshi que es lo que querías-

-Hablar contigo- le dijo el joven albino- muy bien yaco podrías dejarnos solos.

-Claro-

-Muy bien ¿de qué se trata?-

-Yo quiero… hablarte sobre… yaco-

-¿Qué pasa con él?-

-Kanna solo te está usando él te quiere hacer el…- antes de que terminara kanna le dio una cachetada y de los ojos de ella salían lagrimas.

-Que te traes… primero son esos celos… y ahora esto- decía sollozando.

-Kanna te juro que no…- pero ella lo interrumpió- ya déjame no sabes cuánto te detesto quisiera no haberte conocido- kanna se quedo ahí y hakudoshi salió corriendo mientras su flequillo tapaba su rostro y de este se resbalaban lagrimas (mi hermoso albino que te hicieron, lo siento pero me duele y me emocione).

Salieron de su escondite los demás rin tranquilizaba a akago porque estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, naraku no lo creía inuyasha se reía y aome lo regañaba.

-Kanna- dijo más tranquilo akago- cuando veas esto quisiera que reflexionaras lo que dijiste hace un momento.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo aún limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Ya lo veraz kanna- le dijo naraku y todos se fueron del lugar entonces yaco aprovecho para llevar a cabo su plan.

-Kanna ¿qué paso?-

-Haku… hakudoshi me dijo cosas horribles de ti y de mí- dijo aferrándose a él

-Kanna eso comprueba que no te merece pero yo… estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea porque tu corazón ya no le pertenezca a él si no a mí ¿aceptarías?-

-Sí-

-Entonces déjame darte algo te veo en media hora en este lugar- ambos se retiraron y una vez que estuvo sola kanna vio el video, kanna salió de la casa y fue en busca de hakudoshi pero unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a él se encontró a yaco.

-Kanna mi amor que pasa porque lo sigues a él-

-Tú me mentiste no eres lo que dices- le grito la chica.

-Ah ya veo ya te enteraste, ni modo para que negarlo- sonrió descaradamente.

-Eres un sínico debí hacerle caso a hakudoshi-cuando ella intento apartarlo para ir con él yaco se lo impidió- haber, haber mi reina tú a dónde vas.

-¿Cómo que a donde con hakudoshi?- dijo kanna- pues tú te quedas a complacerme, ¡auxilio!

Hakudoshi que estaba sentado con las rodillas dobladas hacía el pecho y ocultando su cara en ellas (mi amor cuanto daría por verlo) escucho los gritos volteo y dejo su tristeza para que la ira se apoderara de él.

Continuara…

-Y que sigue- dijo inu.

-Mm… no lo sé pregúntale a mi querido haku o ve el capítulo de mañana-

-Haku…, olvídalo no te diré- le respondió- así que lean el siguiente capítulo y no molesten.


	8. la verdad

Capitulo 8.

La verdad.

-¿El final?- pregunto el menso… digo el perro.

-Pues que creías la convencí para que lo terminara en este capítulo- le respondió haku.

-Pues bueno empecemos espero que les guste y bueno aquí vamos-

-¡Auxilio!- se es cucho decir a kanna.

Hakudoshi que estaba sentado con las rodillas dobladas hacía el pecho y ocultando su cara en ellas (mi amor cuanto daría por verlo) escucho los gritos volteo y dejo su tristeza para que la ira se apoderara de él.

-Kanna- grito el albino.

Se lanzo con toda la ira que pudo hacía yaco y lo separo de kanna.

-Que te pasa que no vez que estaba con mi novia- dijo yaco hakudoshi solo la miro sintió como se le partía el corazón de escuchar esas palabras.

-K…kanna-le dijo muy serio.

-No, no confundas las cosas yaco ya descubrí cuáles son tus intenciones-

-¿Qué? Tú aceptaste y ahora me vas a decir que no por él que no te supo valorar- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella kanna se enojo por el descaro de yaco y se soltó de su agarre.

-Hakudoshi no es como tú dices él si es bueno-

-Kanna yo no… lamento haber…- pero kanna lo interrumpió.

-Lo sé todo- le respondió ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?-el niño albino no entendía (a haku entérate soy una autora muy entusiasta por algo comencé a escribir estos fanfic).

-Pues… que…-

-No empiecen y si te interpones lo pagaras caro- dijo yaco quien se lanzo sobre hakudoshi y saco algo filoso con que amenazarlo (de donde rayos saco un arma).

-¡hakudoshi cuidado!- grito

En eso yaco lo ataco e insertó su arma en el cuerpo de hakudoshi lo que hizo que cayera (mi bebe aurita te ayudo jajá perdón pero lo amo) kanna fue en su ayuda al lado de él.

-K…kanna busca ayuda- le susurro mientras una gota de sangre le salía de su boca.

-No, no te voy a abandonar- entonces yaco le agarro por el brazo con malas intenciones.

-A ver princesa hoy me complacerás- dijo acercándose a su cuello.

-Déjame en paz-

-Déjala- dijo con sus últimas fuerzas hakudoshi, y kanna se soltó y fue en busca de los demás. Al llegar kanna le dijo lo sucedido llorando estaba alterada y todos se fueron muy alterados en especial inuyasha, naraku y akago.

-Crees que ya ganaste-

-Por favor ganare en el momento en que tú mueras-

-Déjame decirte que no moriré tan fácil- ante esto yaco se enojo e inserto de nuevo el filoso objeto en hakudoshi lo que provoco que el albino escupiera sangre de su boca.

-Déjalo en paz yaco- se escucho decir a inuyasha.

-¿Quién me lo impedirá tú?-

-Yo te lo voy a impedir- grito furioso akago, y se fue contra yaco, él intento hacerle daño como a su hermano pero no lo consiguió ya que akago creó una barrera.

-Pero que…-

Akago se deshizo de la barrera y ataco dejando inconsciente a yaco, después de lo hecho hakudoshi perdió la conciencia y se desmayo.

-Hakudoshi- grito alterada kanna.

-Hakudoshi estás bien- akago también se espanto.

-Llévenlo a nuestra casa quizá lo podemos curar- sugirió aome.

Naraku tomo a hakudoshi en brazos (no crean cosas que no son haku no es de esos) y se dirigieron a casa de inuyasha y aome. Cuando llegaron todos esperaban impacientes a que aome terminara de curar a hakudoshi.

-Akago tranquilízate-

-Lo lamento pero me preocupa el estado de mi hermano rin-

-Yo tuve la culpa…- seguía llorando kanna-…solo quería advertirme y no le hice caso.

-Kanna no te culpes-la consolaba kagura.

-Kanna cálmate- dijo fríamente sesshomaru.

-Nadie tuvo la culpa solo fue un accidente- dijo miroku.

-Miroku tiene razón fue solo un accidente- dijo sango.

-Es… que… yo… es que yo…-

-Kanna cállate hakudoshi esta así porque él lo decidió así- dijo molesto inu.

-No eres de mucha ayuda inuyasha- dijo naraku.

Aome salió y todos la voltearon a ver para ver en qué estado se encontraba el joven albino.

-Hakudoshi se encuentra bien afortunadamente la herida no llego muy lejos- dijo la joven- pueden pasar a verlo.

-Yo iré- dijo kanna dirigiéndose a su habitación, al entrar se encontró a hakudoshi con el dorso desnudo pero vendado (ay yo quiero estar en su lugar) no pudo evitar sonrojarse y se acerco a él, entonces empezó a despertar.

-Mm… kanna ¿qué paso?- dijo volteándola a ver.

-Yaco te hizo una herida profunda y fue todo por mi culpa- empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-Kanna- dijo tocándole la mejilla quitándole sus lagrimas- no fue tu culpa lo hice para defenderte porque eres mi amiga.

-No, ya lo sé todo-

-A ¿qué te refieres?-

-A que vi lo que paso con yaco cuando me fui- hakudoshi se sonrojo mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par al enterarse que kanna ya sabía sus sentimientos.

-Kanna yo no…- no pudo terminar porque kanna lo beso ante la expresión del joven albino (y porque no me da un beso a mí)

Varios meses pasaron desde aquel incidente trágico, inuyasha no pudo con su reto así que tuvo que ser el sirviente de sesshomaru nos volvemos a situar en la posición actual por donde empezamos esta historia.

-Inuyasha ¿qué tal si vamos con naraku?- dijo aome.

-¿Estás loca? Son los enemigos además ahí está el odioso de hakudoshi- contesto la bestia.

-Vamos inuyasha dejaron de serlo además me entere que kanna y hakudoshi cumplen seis meses-

-¿De qué?-

-De novios- contesto la chica.

-Pues no he dicho que no y no iremos- dijo el medio demonio mientras se cruzaba de brazos pero aome no lo escucho y ya estaba en la puerta-inuyasha vamos sango, miroku shippo y kirara nos esperan.

-Hay aome te estoy hablando dije que no iremos- grito inuyasha, pero tampoco escucho y shippo le grito esta vez- inuyasha no captas la idea vamos con naraku o ¿Qué le tienes miedo?, hay enano ven acá corre que te alcanzo-

Al llegar entraron y en la sala estaban sentados naraku junto a naoki, sesshomaru y kagura en el sillón de en medio y en el otro los hermanos con kanna y rin.

-Que bien que estemos aquí- dijo sango.

-Señorita kanna es un placer- dijo miroku que de un momento a otro ya estaba cerca de ellos- ¿usted ha planeado tener hijos?

-Miroku- gritaron hakudoshi y sango muy enojados y se ve a una enojada sango correteando a un asustado miroku.

-No sango te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer-

-¿Hakudoshi estas molesto?- pregunto la chica.

-No- dijo volteando su rostro con cierto enfado.

-Haku no tienes que estar celoso- le contesto riéndose.

-Siempre es así, acostúmbrate cuñada- le dijo akago guiñándole un ojo.

-Akago- grito eufórico haku.

-Akago deja de molestar a tu hermano o ¿qué? No me digas que tú no eres celoso- dijo rin.

-Claro que no yo soy muy seguro-

-Si tanto como que le advertiste al amigo de rin que la dejara porque pensaste que sería como yaco- se burlo naraku lo que hizo enrojecer a akago.

-Ja, eso les pasa celosos- se reía inu.

-Inuyasha tú no digas nada acuérdate que siempre te enojabas porque el joven koga estaba al pendiente de mí como tú- dijo aome.

-Aome no nombres a ese perro pulgoso de koga- se enojo.

-¿Quieren apostar?- pregunto inu.

-Claro-dijeron los demás.

-No, no otra vez- dijeron las chicas

Y así termino esta historia con muchas parejas y muchas locuras la próxima vez no serán tan sencillos estén seguros. FIN.

-Guau no pensé que nos hicieras esto- dijo sorprendido inu.

-Al parecer pensaste mucho- dijo haku.

-Pues hice lo mejor que pude así que mi querido haku, bestia gracias por hacerme compañía mientras escribía y a los lectores gracias por leer nos vemos en otro fic.


	9. seccion de autores

Sección de autores.

-Hola como están bueno la sección de la autora es casi como el epílogo la única diferencia es que yo soy parte de la historia-

-Ya sé más breve que aburres- dijo el mal… digo el perro.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión bueno continuo bueno esto se me ocurrió cuando fui de viaje eso explica él porque me retraso al subir los últimos capítulos bueno comencemos-

Caminaba sin rumbo por la época antigua (no me pregunten como llegue ahí porque ni yo sé) hasta que encontré un bosque grande y desde mi lugar se escuchaban los gritos de una persona conocida para todos los fans que conocen este anime.

-¿Hola?- pregunte mientras esperaba respuesta.

-No, ya te dije que no, espera regresa- se escucho decir a aquella voz.

-No, podremos estar casados pero te aseguro que no puedes manejar mis acciones-

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- volví a preguntar esperando respuesta pero fue algo más que eso me encontré con una chica de cabello negro tal vez de unos 18 años y atrás de ella venía un chico lindo (a todas las fans de este personaje no se pongan celosas tienen que admitir que es lindo) de cabello plateado y orejas de perro.

-Hola- salude sin poderlo creer.

-Hola, ¿quién eres?- dijo aquella chica.

-Bueno yo…- pero me interrumpieron.

-Aome ya te dije que no iremos a visitarlos- grito con aparente ira.

-Inuyasha deja de gritar que no vez que estoy hablando con ella- en eso aquel medio demonio se percato de mi presencia.

-¿Quién es esta mocosa?- dijo sin ningún interés.

-Pues esta mocosa tiene su nombre- le grite.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto aome.

-¿Yo?-(que despistada soy)- no la reina de roma- dijo con sarcasmo inuyasha.

-Inuyasha abajo-

¡Paz!

Cierto medio demonio callo de sopetón al suelo bueno con decirles que callo peor que cuando te enteras que reprobaste en un examen.

-Bueno dinos tu nombre-

-Yo me llamo dulce-

-Ja que nombre tan ridículo- se burlo el perro.

-Tu nombre es muy extraño- dijo aome.

-Bueno no soy de aquí ciertamente soy de México y no de Japón ni de china- respondí con una gotita de sudor.

-Oh- los dos se quedaron paralizados.

-Bueno y ustedes son inuyasha y aome ¿no?-

-Si como sabes nuestros nombres a caso eres espía de naraku- dijo inuyasha incrédulo.

-No, lo sé por dos razones uno veía su serie y dos porque entre sus insultos se dijeron sus nombres- respondí con cara de "así o más obvio"

-¿A dónde van?-

-Con naraku- respondió aome- puedes venir con nosotros.

-Gracias-

-¿Qué? No claro que no- bufo inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, dulce ahora es nuestra amiga- regaño aome.

-De acuerdo- dijo inuyasha.

-Sabes creo que deberías cambiarte el nombre- sugirió aome.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque los demás se alterarían si supieran de dónde vienes- dijo la chica.

-Bueno y ¿qué sugieres?-

-Porque no te llamas panaceíta- se burlo inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha!- grite con toda mi fuerza- ¡eres un tonto!

-Bueno ya inuyasha compórtate, sabes podrías llamarte…- aome se quedo pensativa-… pues Amai es dulce en japonés.

-Pues seré amai entonces-

Así seguimos con el camino que tenían planeado inuyasha y aome junto con migo y mi nuevo nombre amai (me tarde 15 min. Buscando como se dice dulce en japonés) y llegamos a una mansión desde el bosque ahí tocaron la puerta y abrió una joven muy hermosa.

-Hola que milagro, empezaba a creer que no nos visitarían- dijo aquella chica.

-Bueno pues aquí estamos mira kagura ella es amai una… una…- creo que no encontraba las palabras para decir de dónde me conocen.

-Una hermana mía si eso- dijo muy nerviosa.

-¿Sí?- pregunto confundido inuyasha.

-Sí **acuérdate** de amai, inuyasha- le dijo entre dientes a inuyasha resaltando la palabra acuérdate.

-Ah, sí una hermana-

-Bueno pasen estamos esperándolos-

Llegamos a la sala y ahí estaba hakudoshi, akago, naraku, sesshomaru, rin, kanna y kagura todos se quedaron a la expectativa de quien rayos era yo.

-Hola quien es ella- pregunto kanna.

-Pues es mi hermana amai, amai ellos son nuestros amigos…- empezó a decir aome- hakudoshi junto a su novia kanna, su hermano akago con su novia rin, sesshomaru mi cuñado con su esposa kagura y esta naraku con… y naoki.

-Pues en un rato vendrá- respondió naraku.

-Bueno sango, miroku, shippo y kirara llegaran en un rato mas- dijo inuyasha (que milagro que este tan calmado)

-Bueno empecemos a preparar algo de comer- sugirió aome.

-Buena idea- dijo kagura.

-Pero que no sea como el arroz que preparaste en la mañana- se burlo naraku y lo apoyo akago- si estuvo pésimo el único que no se sintió mal fue hakudoshi.

-Hay son unos tontos mi comida es buena y si les paso eso fue porque seguramente comieron alguna otra cosa pero haku tan lindo se lo comió y no se sintió mal- dijo kagura esperando la respuesta de haku.

El chico hasta ese momento estaba serio pero se puso nervioso porque recordaba bien lo que hizo para no sentirse mal.

-Pues... digamos que comí pero a la vez no-

-¿Qué quieres decir haku?- pregunto rin.

-Di la verdad hakudoshi- dijo naraku y akago lo apoyo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Pues cuando llegue a la mitad de la comida…

-Flash back-

Vemos a hakudoshi sentado en la mesa junto a naraku y akago kagura salió por algo a la cocina.

-Ya no puedo mas- se quejaba el albino.

-Yo tampoco esto me va a matar- se quejaba el albino menor.

-Hay dios voy a… vomitar- dijo naraku con una mano en la boca.

-No aguanto más, ¿qué vas a hacer?- le pregunto akago.

-Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo- dijo haku, y lo vemos agarrando su plato medio lleno echándolo en la ropa de kagura que estaba por ponerse, en eso llego kagura y hakudoshi se sentó rápidamente.

-Guau haku me sorprendes te lo acabaste todo-

-Este si gracias por la comida- y sale corriendo.

-Fin del flash back-

-Hakudoshi- grito eufórica kagura.

-Perdón pero estaba horrible- dijo con enojo.

-Dejen de pelar amai quédate con kanna y rin- dijo aome.

-Seguro no te preocupes-

-Naraku, hola ya llegamos- dijo sango.

-Hola sango ¿quieres cocinar?- pregunto kagura- si

-Hola hermosa señorita sería tan amable de decirme su nombre- dijo miroku acercándose a mí (ya sabemos cómo es).

-Eh… yo… pues…- no sabía cómo evitar esa pregunta pero vino- ¿no le molestaría tener un hijito con un monje como yo?

-Miroku- grito sango muy enojada pero se detuvo al verme.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Pues… pues… yo… soy amai hermana de aome- dije con una gotita.

-¿Enserio? Nunca he oído que aome hable de ti-

-Es que yo… es que yo… e… me fui de viaje eso…- dije muy nerviosa.

-Bueno miroku creo que tenemos cuentas pendientes-

-No sango enserio ya no lo hago no espera… en la cara no…- grito el pobre de miroku (se lo merece por hacerme tal propuesta).

-Hola saludos- llego naoki.

-Naoki viniste- dijo naraku ilusionado.

-Si mi amor- dijo naoki- me sorprende que aún te ilusiones-

Sango, aome, kagura y naoki fueron a cocinar en cambio de naraku, inuyasha, sesshomaru y miroku que fueron a luchar fuercitas a ver quién gana, nosotros pues nos quedamos viendo la tv pero llego naraku haciendo sus tonterías.

-Cámbialo me aburre- dijo haku.

-Mm cuál vemos- pregunto akago.

-Oigan saben hay un programa muy bueno que se pasa ahora mismo- dijo naraku.

-¿Enserio?- dijo rin.

-Si mira cámbialo al canal de las estrellas- 5 min. Después

-No María del arco no vez que es una trampa hecha por José Bernardo sabara para sepárate de Javier torres san Hernández- sollozaba naraku.

-Hay dios si no me entero que lo puso en la novela de las cuatro no lo dejaba- decía akago.

-Seguros de que son sus hijos- le pregunte a haku mientras veía rarito al "demonio mas invencible" del mundo.

-Pues he pensado en ir al registro civil y cambiarme de padre- decía muy serio.

-Sé lo que te digo cambia de padre-

-Bueno kanna quieres ir por el bosque- pregunto haku a su novia (y porque yo no lo soy).

-Mm… si-

-¿Qué no se quedaran al final de la novela?-

-No, si por mí fuera mataría al escritor de esa novela- dijeron los hermanos albinos.

-Hay pero porque que no vez que "amor de fuego" es una novela espectacular-

-Vámonos kanna akago, rin, amai ¿quieren venir?-

-Si- contestamos y dejamos a naraku con sus rarezas.

Fuimos caminando por el bosque y fuimos platicando y por primera vez en la vida se le vio una sonrisa sincera a haku (guau jajá me desmaye al ver eso bueno no puedo hacerme la embobada porque kanna está ahí)

-Y ¿cuál es tu nombre completo?-me pregunto rin.

-Pues… pues… me llamo amai Higurashi acuérdense soy hermana de aome- respondí.

-Mm… que bien-

Entonces llegamos a una aldea donde pues las cosas no ocurrieron como esperábamos

-Miren una aldea- dijo akago señalando dicho lugar.

-Vamos será divertido- dijo rin.

En la aldea:

-Volvieron los demonios- grito una señora.

-¿Dónde?, ¿cuándo?- se alarmo akago.

-Tonto se refieren a kanna, a mí y a ti- le dijo haku.

En eso llego un joven aparentaba más edad que yo digamos dos años más grande y nos tomo del brazo a mí y a rin- síganme señoritas aléjense de esos demonios-

-Suéltenos- gritamos al mismo tiempo, kanna se sintió mal a ver que nadie la quería ahí y haku se enojo.

-Óyeme ¿qué te pasa? rin viene con migo- grito akago.

-Malditos insectos- susurro haku.

El joven nos puso de tras de él dispuesto a atacarlos cuando lo hizo lo esquivaron pero a kanna le hizo una herida- kanna estas bien- pregunto el joven albino.

-S…sí- en eso haku uso su poder para derribar a aquel joven- mas te vale que no te metas con nosotros-

-Deja ir a rin y amai- le grito akago todo veían expectantes y un muchacho de cabellos azul marino y ojos verdes se acerco pero había algo raro en él no se veía como humano.

-Ya basta- dijo aquel joven.

-Él los controlara- susurraba la gente.

-Hola- dijimos todos- nosotras ya habíamos escapado de ese molesto joven.

-Hola lo lamento, me llamo aoi soy el demonio que vive en esta aldea- dijo con una sonrisa a la que me sonroje (oigan se que les dije que estoy con haku pero aceptémoslo esta con kanna en esta historia así que también quiero un amor ¿no?).

-Vayamos a un lugar con menos gente ahí les responderé todas sus preguntas-

-Pero aoi son los demonios que nos atacaron- dijo ese joven engreído.

-Calma dumio son amigos- dijo mientras nos guiñaba el ojo.

Fuimos donde nos indico muy en silencio rompimos el hielo al llegar ahí.

-Y bien ¿quiénes son?-

-Nosotros venimos de otra aldea- respondió rin y akago le siguió- yo soy akago ella es rin mi novia, mi hermano hakudoshi y su novia kanna y nuestra amiga amai-

-Mm… y porque esos aldeanos decían que los conocían- pregunto aquel joven.

-Pues tal vez sean esos aldeanos…- dijo akago a haku.

-Mm… a lo mejor-

-¿Qué aldeanos?- preguntamos rin, kanna y yo.

-Pues…

-flash back-

-Hakudoshi estoy aburrido- decía akago.

-Y que quieres que haga- dijo viendo hacía el techo recostado en el sofá.

-Vayamos a matar gente o a lastimarla- dijo akago.

-Ok-

En la aldea:

-Jajá- se reía hakudoshi mientras los aldeanos corrían.

-Aaa… un demonio un demonio-

-Que divertido- se reían maliciosamente los hermanos albinos.

-Fin del flash back-

-Hakudoshi me dijiste que no lo harías mas- regaño kanna.

-Que no te da vergüenza akago- apoyo rin.

-Pues es que nosotros estábamos aburridos- se defendieron los hermanos.

-Tal vez salir a divertirse no es lo suyo- dije con una gotita.

-Oh discúlpeme señorita ¿son sus amigos?- me pregunto.

-Sí-

-Es raro encontrar a chicas como tú sin novio- me contestó a lo cual me sonroje.

En otro lado:

-No, se quema, se quema- gritaba una chica de cabellos negros.

-Rapido agua, agua- decía una castaña.

-Aome trae el agua kagura se quema- gritaba sango.

-Si ya voy-

-Puf supongo que este filete se cosió mucho no creen- dijo naoki.

-Pues solo tenían que dejarlo 5 min. En el sartén- dijo sango.

-Pues nos pasamos- decía aome viendo aquel infortunado filete quemado.

En otra parte:

-Tú puedes- decía miroku.

-Ya casi- decía inuyasha mientras competía con sesshomaru a las fuercitas.

-Bueno… gracias aoi- dije sumamente sonrojada.

-Ahora tu dinos ¿quién eres?- pregunto akago.

-Bueno mi nombre es aoi como ya saben, cuando llegue a esta aldea los humanos me trataban igual que a ustedes pero me fui ganando su confianza y así es como llegue a vivir aquí-

-De acuerdo- decía haku mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Regresamos para ver que tal les iba e invitamos a aoi íbamos platicando cuando entramos y vimos tremendo desastre.

-Pero que…-

-¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto rin.

-Quemamos la comida- respondieron aome, sango, kagura y naoki.

-Inuyasha y yo peleamos por el primer lugar en fuercitas- dijo sesshomaru.

Nos dispusimos a arreglar todo naraku seguía ahí con la novela de las 6 y al final todos nos sentamos a comer entonces decidí decir la verdad.

-Oigan tengo que decirles que…- me puse nerviosa- …que mi nombre no es amai.

-¿Qué?- gritaron sonoramente excepto inuyasha y aome.

-Mi nombre es dulce solo que era en japonés y vengo de México no soy hermana de aome- termine de decir.

-Porque no lo dijiste antes- pregunto kagura.

-Porque aome pensó que tal vez los alteraría- respondí.

-Está bien, en realidad dulce sí que es un nombre raro- dijo kanna.

-De donde vengo eso es normal-

-Pues si estas en esta época en realidad si te llamas amai- dijo aoi viéndome muy raro y fijo- puedo hablar contigo.

-Sí-

En el jardín:

-Quiero hablarle de algo importante señorita amai- dijo aoi.

-¿Qué es?-Respondí incrédula.

-Quiero decirle que…- entonces me tomo de las manos-… que me ha gustado muchísimo.

Me sorprendí mucho al enterarme de esto él también a mí entonces fue que decidí quedarme junto a mis nuevos amigos y a aoi.

Días después:

-Hola venimos a visitarlos- dijimos yo y aoi.

-Hola qué bueno que estén aquí- dijo naraku haciéndonos pasar llegando a la sala estaban todos incluso naoki y todos felices.

-Gracias por leerlo espero que les haya gustado en cada una de mis historias pondré mi sección con muchas aventuras adiós.


	10. Aviso

Bueno por algunos comentarios que leí me dio mucho gusto que les gustaran mis historias de "líos de amigos" y "cambios de vida" por lo que decidí continuarlas no las podía dejar así, por lo tanto lean la segunda parte de estas historia la segunda parte de líos de amigos se llamara "Nuevo lio" y de cambios de vida se llamara "cambios temporales" ya verán lo que les tengo espérenlos y léanlos.

Esperen mis aventuras en mi sección de autora.

ATTE:

Dulce


End file.
